Hogwarts To The End
by Rui Min Wong
Summary: What if Lily Potter and James potter never died in the first place? Will Harry's life ever be the same if he found out that he was in love with a girl? Find out who the girl is in the story! *Chapter 5 coming soon!*
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1: Starting.)

"What a sweet child..."

"Harry Potter...my child.."

The happy sobs of Lily Potter could be heard outside of the hospital room as she cradled young Harry in her arms..

31 October 1991

"Mama! Papa!" Young Harry squealed as his parents pinched his chubby little cheeks.  
"Alright kiddo! Papa is gonna invite your Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot to dinner now, be a good Gryffindor and play with our house cat!" James Potter's calm soothing voice echoed through the hallways of the Potter Mansion.

Awhile later...

Ding dong! Ding dong!

"Uncle Moony! Uncle Padfoot!" Harry crawled towards the door as his uncles entered. "How's my favourite potter doing today?" Asked Sirius Black as he patted Harry's black messy hair.  
"Hey! I'm your favourite Potter!" James laughed, "Now, nowJames, you can't fight with a baby, now can you?" Questioned Remus Lupin as a hint of mockery tingled around his voice. "Hmph!" Childish as he can every be,  
James strolled nonchalantly towards the dining room, carrying a plate of meatloaf.  
"Yummy!" Drooled Padfoot.  
A little while later, Lily's voice could be heard in the kitchen. "Sirius! Stop drooling all over! My meatloaf will be demolished!"

Ding dong!

"Huh? Who could that be?" James thought aloud as he rushed to the door.

"James Potter, what a pleasure it is to meet my old head boy again!" A soft yet croaky voice slitted through the silence.

"Albus?" Lily rushed to James' side. Albus Dumbledore waved at them as Professor Mcgonagall appeared beside him.

"Minerva!" Lily shouted. "It's been so long..." Minerva answered. "So, are we gonna be invited in or not?" Albus smiled as James snapped back into reality. As his clumsy self, James opened the door wide enough for Albus  
and Minerva to enter.

"Lily, dear, where's young Potter? I'd like to see him..." Minerva softened her tone. Lily replied to her with a gentle smile as she nudged to a nursery next to her. Minerva peeked into the nursery and went in.

The loud chuckles of both Remus, Sirius and Harry could be heard as Minerva entered.

"Minerva!" Sirius was taken aback.

"Professor?!" Remus accidentally blurted out.

Harry giggled as he saw both uncles trip as they tried to stand up properly. "So, that's young Harry from the prophecy?" Minerva asked Lily as she picked up Harry and cradled him like a grandmother would to her young grandchild.

"Yes, Professor!" Lily answered proudly. "What a charming little boy..." she whispered to Harry.

But soon, their calm mood was interrupted by a loud boom, followed by Dumbledore's yell for James and Minerva.

They all hurried out with Lily clutching Harry tightly. "Albus!" Minerva shouted towards him.  
"What's going on?!" James shocked voice was so tensed that everyone was afraid of who it might be...

The dark lord.

Has returned.

"Albus! It's him! Voldemort.." Remus pointed out.  
Albus twirled his wand and sent a disarming charm towards the lord, James then took out his own wand and cast a Stupify spell at Voldemort.  
A few Voldemort supporters that were dementors, hovered in. But to their shock, Lily raised her wand and yelled at them," Expecto Patronum!"  
A beautiful white deer appeared and it glowed with purity asit charged towards the evil dementors, causing them to retreat back..

"Argh!" Voldemort screamed as Remus sent a charm towardshim.  
Harry cried as he saw green lights exploding around him. He saw his parents and the professors charging towards the lord and as his Uncle Padfoot defended him and Remus, his Uncle Moony threw himself over Harry to shield him from danger.

31 October2003

"Harry! Wake up!" A gentle voice ringedin his mind.

Harry stifled a yawn as he stood up and got ready.

He went downstairs towards the kitchen and smelled delicious pasta from it. "Morning mum, morning dad!" He greeted cheerfully.  
Today was a special day, it was the day Harry turned 11. "Morning honey!" His ever so cheerful mum replied as she fried an omelette and placed it in Harry's plate. His Father placed his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled.  
As they sat down for breakfast, his parents wished him a happy birthday and that there were surprises planned for him that day.

11 years has past since the day the dark lord showed up at his doorstep and attacked them.

And today, was also the day he will get his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. After breakfast, Harry got up and rushed outside to the mail to check for his letter.

"MOM! DAD! I GOT MY ACCEPTANCE LETTER!" Harry screamed excitedly.  
"Oh honey, we're so proud of you!" Lily cried as she wiped a stray tear away. James nodded in agreement and hugged Harry tightly.  
"Well, since you already got you letter, we are going to Diagon Alley today!" James announced proudly.

A few hours later, in Diagon Alley.

After buying his books, Harry headed down to Ollivandors'to get his new wand.  
Once they arrived, Ollivandor chose wandsfor Harry to fit. They soon found the perfect one. It was the Phoenix wand, the wand also had a twin.. truthfully, the Pheonix, Fawkes, Dumbledore's has given two identical feathers. Only two. And one was  
given to Tom Riddle...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I don't own Harry Potter..)

The day had finally arrived..  
*BEEP!* hot steam was flying around as the Hogwarts express at platform 9 and 3/4 rang it's bell for the Hogwarts students to board the train.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll send you letters every week.." Lily Potter assured her nervous Son as he hugged her tightly. "Son, just have courage and go on.." his Father, James Potter encouraged.  
"But..." Harry started. "But?" His parents asked. In a Low Whisper, Harry continued," what if I get sorted into Slytherin?" Both older potters were shocked. "Harry.. how can you say that? You'll never be a Slytherin!"  
His Mother said in a gentle, caring voice. "*sigh* Son, you won't EVER get sorted into Slytherin. I know it!" James pumped up his chest proudly. "Last call!" The conductor of the train yelled out. "Goodbye papa n mama.."  
Harry sighed, "goodbye my baby..." Lily sobbed..  
James waved to Harry as Harry poked his head out of the train window and waved back.

"I'll try to not get into any trouble." Harry thought. Soon, his thoughts were interrupted as a slight knock sounded at the door of his cabin. A red head poked through the door and asked," excuse me, can I sit here? The other cabins are  
full..." his voice trailed off.. "of course!" Harry said. "Thanks, I'm Ron Weasley. You are?" Ron introduced. "Harry, Harry Potter." Harry replied. "Harry Potter?! The one from the prophecy?!" Ron looked  
astonished.

Harry blushed slightly.

Suddenly, the cabin door flew open and a beautiful brown haired first year girl appeared.  
"Excuse me, have you see Neville's toad?" She asked in a bossy sort of tone. Harry was love at first sight. He blushed furiously as he stuttered," yes.. it leapt over to cabin 31.." Ron noticed how Harry was staring at the girl, so  
he coughed," what's your name, girl?" "Hermione Granger, who are you two?" She replied as quick as lightning. "H-Harry Potter..." Harry muttered. "Ron Weasley! Pleasure." Ron greeted. "Oh.. Harry Potter!"  
Hermione jumped slightly. "What a gorgeous girl.. too bad she won't ever fall for me.." Harry sighed at his own thought.

Hogwarts.

"Welcome first years!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed. She led them up to the grand hall where other students were gathered at.

"Welcome back everyone!" Professor Albus Dumbledore greeted politely as he stared at Harry unnoticed.  
"Let us begin the sorting ceremony!" He ended.  
Professor Mcgonagall took out a scroll embroidered with the names of first year students. " Brown, Lavender!"  
"Hufflepuff!" Yelled the sorting Hat.  
"Yay!" Cheers erupted from the hufflepuff table.  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
"Slytherin!"  
Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table as they welcomed the new Malfoy.  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
"... Gryffindor!"  
"Yes!" Gryffindor yelled as they led the young Gryffindor to their table.  
"Potter, Harry!"  
Shocking comments were made as Harry's name sounded through the hall. Albus leaned forward to look at young Harry, as Harry crossed through the crowd and over to the sorting Hat.  
"Hm... interesting..a lot of courage, a good mind.. but will it Slytherin for will it Gryffindor?" Questioned the Hat.  
"Not slytherin! Not slytherin!" Harry whispered.  
"Not slytherin eh? You could do good in there..." a voice that was the sorting hats sounded in Harry's head. "NOT SLYTHERIN!" Harry thought hard. "Well then.. it will be GRYFFINDOR!" Announced the Hat.  
"Yay!" "We got the Potter!" Sang the weasley twins, Fred and George.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Harry sat down at the table, a bunch of older Gryffindors crowded around him, asking," is it true? Did your parents really defeat Voldemort with Dumbledore?" Harry was stunned.

He questioned himself mentally.

After dinner, another Weasley kid, Percy, the third oldest in the Weasley household, lead the new Gryffindors to their dormitories. They each already have their trunks by their own beds, the bed was completed with a soft, bouncy mattress, 2 fluffy pillows  
/and a silk blanket that can prevent coldness.

But, that night, it was unfortunately raining. So it was really hard for Harry to go to sleep. He tossed and turned for half the night...

As soon as it striked 12 midnight, there was a slight knock on the window near Harry's bed.

"Who's there?" Asked the shocked Harry.

*knock knock knock*

Harry shuddered. He was afraid to get out of bed because it might be a Monster ready to lunge at him when he look out the window. So Harry, woke up Ron to help.

Ron woke up hesitantly, but due to Harry's need of help, he agreed.

*knock knock knock knock!*

Harry and Ron peeled out the window and saw James Potter outside.

Harry opened the window and his Father flew in with his broom. "Father!" Harry squealed. James embraced Harry in the most fatherly hug ever. "What are you doing here? Won't they catch you?" Harry asked worriedly. "Don't worry,

I got Dumbledore's permission." James replied instantly.

Harry sighed.

"Son, I need you to pay attention to me now."

Harry had spaced out that's why he jumped back a little when his father's voice boomed.

He stared into his father's sky blue eyes... almost instantly getting lost in them. "Harry.. the..." James started.

"The?"

"The dark lord is coming for you..." James sighed worriedly.

"WHAT?!" A startling response could be heard from Ron. "Excuse me, Mr Weasley. I didn't see you." James said regally. "can I get a signature?" Ron asked him timidly. "It was very brave of you to stand up to he who must

not be named.."

Astounded, James stuttered, "y-yes... of c-course!"

Ron went to find a notebook.

James held Harry's shoulder a bit tightly. "Why is he after me..." Harry started.

"Dumbledore called this morning. Said something about Voldemort wanting to get you this month."

Harry who was shocked and scared out of his life, fainted.

"Harry! Harry!"

Muffled voices could be heard as he tried to open up his heavy eyelids.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter! :)

"Harry?"

Harry woke up and found himself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, with both his parents beside him..

"What happened?" He asked.

"You fainted, sweetie.." Lily's sweet voice sounded through the hall.

"I-I.. why?" Harry stuttered.

"Why is V-Voldemort after me? Why?" Harry's eyes begun to well up with tears as he asked.

"Harry, don't cry.. we didn't want it to happen.." James mumbled.

Boom!

Remus Lupin dashed into the hospital wing and demanded Harry.

"Uncle Lupin!" Harry rejoiced immediately.

"And?" Came a coarse voice from beside him.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry patted Padfoot's head as he licked Harry.

"Happy late birthday, Harry.." Remus whispered when everyone gathered in Dumbledore's office. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your party.. this is my gift to you, lad." Remus ruffled Harry's signature jet black hair and passed a beautifully

wrapped box to him. "Tonks helped me wrap of course.. I couldn't have wrapped it that beautifully.." Remus laughed. "Aunt Tonks?" Harry chuckled as he remembered the time when Nymphadora Tonks made a funny face to Harry. "Open

it, lad.." Remus rushed..

As Harry opened the beautifully wrapped gift, he was amazed by how much effort his Uncle proved whilst wrapping together with his Aunt Tonks. "Wow..." Harry unraveled the paper and saw a piece of cloth over something like a... cage?

After Harry removed the cloth, he was shocked and happy with what he had before him. A beautiful snowy owl!

"What are you going to name her, lad?" Remus asked softly.

"Good question!" Harry thought aloud.

He than remembered that he once read about a brave wizard who fought for his homeland and innocent muggles..

"Hedwig!" Harry marveled.

"Hedwig.. very nice name you've chosen.."

Boom!

The door slammed open again but this time, it was Ron and Hermione, both rushing to Harry's side.

Hermione, as usual looked very intelligent and pretty. Harry blushed when she asked him," Harry! I was so worried! What happened?"

Remus left the room to give them some privacy.

"Yeah! I was also very worried. I thought you were dead!" Ron yelled.

"I'm fine, guys! Really.. thank you for your concerns.." Harry answered emotionally.

"Woah... who's that beautiful owl?" Hermione stunned.

"Hedwig.. isn't she just gorgeous?" Harry smoothed out Hedwig's Snow White feathers as she woke up.

"Yeah..." replied Ron who was mesmerised in Hedwig's enchanting feathers..


End file.
